What a night
by ShinigamiB
Summary: A/B/O universe, Merlin goes into heat and alpha Arthur just can't resist the temptation. Wrote this a while ago on pocketwriters, decided to upload on here. Warnings for MxM sex and just general plotless smut.


Arthur didn't notice it at first, took it down to just an appealing day, when he was bright and everything looked particularly good.

But there was no mistaking the pleasant scent emanating off of Merlin whenever he stood close by, dressing him in armour, or standing at hand to replenish Arthur's wine whenever the goblet was empty.

And Arthur loved it.

Merlin smelled utterly intoxicating, absolutely delicious. It was only when Arthur started looking forward to seeing his manservant throughout the day, when he started seeing him less and less.

Only in the morning when Merlin would throw open the Prince's curtains and letting the light stream in, would Arthur see the dark locks glow behind the gaze of the morning sun, and that flawless white skin kissed by the bright light.

And inhale that beautiful scent which had become his manservant.

After quickly dressing his Prince, Merlin would take his leave.  
>Running endless errands for Gaius it seemed.<p>

And Arthur would pine for him all day.

Meanwhile the young warlock was in turmoil. His body battling these new sensations, the Heat.

It had been strange waking up one day with a painfully throbbing erection and a heated fever. After relieving himself only did the fever die down.

But the relief didn't last long as when Merlin attended to the Princes chambers, he found himself transfixed at the sight of his sleeping master. Lying face buried in the royal pillows, golden blonde hair spilling onto the fabric. The rich quilt tangled around his waist, exposing the toned muscles of the Prince's back.

The fever immediately came back. Along with an erection.

Merlin couldn't pull his eyes away from Arthur's powerful body, honed with vigorous daily training. He wasn't sure how he had never appreciated it before.  
>With a gulp the warlock tore his eyes away, grabbing some dirty laundry and folding it over his arm to hide the tent in his pants.<p>

He awoke the prince hurriedly and briskly went on with his morning duties. Answering in non-commit able grunts to Arthur's occasional questions, as the prince seemed unusually bright that day.

This went on every moment that Merlin spent with his master. Watching the prince train was particularly torturous. There was something about the way Arthur battled and defeated his opponents which made Merlins blood boil with lust.

Eventually the warlock sought Gaius for counsel.

"I don't understand. This has never happened before." Merlin finished after explaining.

Gaius seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments before sighing, taking off his glasses and slowly wiping them on the hem of his tunic.

"Well Merlin, it appears to me that you've entered your first Heat."  
>"But I'm a Beta, I'm sure of it." Merlin protested in denial.<p>

"Most people stay neutrally a Beta until they mature for mating. Once you reach of age is when your true form shows. I'm sorry Merlin, but you're an Omega. Being around an Alpha like Arthur for so long must have brought upon this directed heat. You'll have to endure it."

Merlin sat down numbly on the bench.

Him. An Omega.

Back home in Ealdor (did I spell that right?) It never mattered whether you were a submissive or not. But here in Camelot prostitution was rife, and illegal trafficking of Omegas was a growing but socially overlooked issue.

Male omegas could rarely bear pups. The only thing they were good for was sex.

No one would take him as a mate, and in his current state of Heat any Alpha could zero in on him and he'd be instinctfully forced to submit.  
>After seeing the depressed look on Merlins face Gaius stood up and went to grab an old book.<p>

"Merlin, I can prescribe you with concoctions to balance out your hormones. This will suppress the nature of your Heat, and I suggest you take a few days off as well." Gaius flipped through the book searching for the right potion.

"Thank you Gaius but I can't take time off or Arthur will want to know why, and I don't think I can bear it if he visits.

The physician nodded in understanding and set to work brewing up the much needed potion.

"I do suggest you take a cold bath in the meantime, Merlin. That should take an edge off.

Merlin nodded and left to tell Arthur he would be out for Gaius for the day, and then grabbed himself a cold bath.  
>Arthur paced his chambers restlessly. Today Merlin hadn't even turned up to work, and George had instead been the one to shake him awake that morning. Much to the extreme disappointment of the prince.<p>

He couldn't quite place this feeling Arthur had. All his thoughts somehow slunk back to his sweet-smelling manservant. Even his father noticed, as Uther asked him out of concern at luncheon whether he was feeling ok. As Arthur sat sullenly in his seat, a slightly predatoral look across his features.

The truth; Arthur was not ok. He was worried.

Merlin was ill, he must be. And Arthur could do nothing.

Damnit.

He thought, he didn't even know where Merlin was. Anything could be happening to him. His Merlin.

Kicking himself for allowing Merlin to go unaccounted for, for so long.

The prince felt a wave of protectiveness rise in his chest. A gutteral instict stirring in his gut.

He had to find Merlin.

It had been a vain attempt, but Merlin had eventually given up. He resigned to taking unpaid vacation to twist and moan in the sweaty sheets of his bed.

Gaius's potion did little to help and all Merlin could do was fist the sheets as he panted and fought to stay in control of his own body.

He'd woken up that morning slick and hard. The lust took over and Merlin had found himself rutting on his bed until he came.

Since then the Heat kept coming in unbearable waves, there was nothing the warlock could do to sate it for long.

Merlin knew exactly what he needed, though.

He needed to be mated. He needed Arthur.

Arthur was the one his blood lusted for; he was the Alpha that had brought upon this Heat.

And it was all Merlin could do to not sprint straight up to the Prince's chambers and bend for the man.

Arthur ignored George's protests as he shoved past the man and made his way to the physician's chambers.

Damned if he had jousting practise now. There was one thing on his mind. Merlin.

It was though with every beat of his strong heart, the other boys name thrummed throughout his entire body.

In a large winding staircase he could practically smell the delicious scent of his absent manservant, as though he could detect Merlin had recently passed through here.

Which meant he was close.

Arthur's breath sped up, it came out in thick heavy pants, his heart was racing as he neared the Omega which had been enticing him for what felt like so long.

He stormed into the physicians chambers and headed straight for Merlins room.

He was so close now.

Without noticing that Gaius was not present, the prince pushed into his manservants room and froze.

Merlin was stood there, shirtless.  
>Arthur took a few moments to take in the site of Merlins naked chest, shining in beads of sweat. His breathing erratic until he saw Arthur then it hitched.<p>

There was a deafening silence as both men just stared at each other. When suddenly Arthur charged forward and pulled Merlin into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in the warlocks neck.

"I was worried about you, you idiot! And you were here this entire time!"

Merlin stumbled back into the wall against the ferocity of his Prince's embrace, before wrapping his arms just as tightly around him.

"I'm...sorry..." Was all Merlin managed to pant.

The proximity between them was driving Merlin crazy, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the Prince nuzzle deeper into his neck.

"Merlin...I was..." Arthur started to speak, but was becoming enthralled by the scent the younger man was emitting.  
>He dug his nails into the warlocks bare flesh and inhaled deeply, causing the Omega to gasp, eyes fluttering.<p>

"Fuck Merlin. You smell so good."

Arthur pressed his nose deeper into Merlins throat and growled appreciatively.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. Praying the alpha would not turn his attention to the warlocks prominent erection close to pressing itself into the Prince's thigh.

As Arthur nuzzled the Omega, Merlin was grateful Arthur wasn't quite yet sure what was going on, and was acting on pure instinct.

On a bad thought, Merlin reflected this might be the only one with self control. Which was fading. Fast.

The Omega's gasp turned into a soft moan as he palmed the Alpha's shoulder blades, squirming between the stronger Prince and solid wall.

His mind swam, as he fought for rationality. Every cell in his body was screaming _yes_. The Heat building to an unbearable point.  
>Arthur could feel the Heat too, his growls instinctively growing more dominant. The Omega felt so good, so right pressed up against him like this, entwined in his arms.<p>

On that very thought the Prince felt the urge to _feel_ Merlin. To touch and palm and squeeze his body.

Arthur let his hands trail. Palms rough and strong after many years of physical training, they slid over the smooth pale flesh of the trembling warlock, right up to his chest, shoulders, then back down to stroke his bare stomach.

Merlins back arched in pleasure, his skin burning like fire at each touch. But in a good way.

The result of Merlin moving gave Arthur a chance to press himself harder against the Heated submissive, the erection in his pants rubbing against his own creating _delicious_ much needed friction.

With that Merlin threw back his head and _moaned_. The sound sent a bolt of pleasure straight to the Prince's cock, which growled and sunk his teeth into the warlocks flesh.

Merlin jolted, gripping Arthur's biceps and whimpered. He tried weakly to push the Alpha away, but with no chance of succeeding.

"Arthur..." Merlin moaned, squirming in the Prince's grip.

In response to the warlocks lack of submission, Arthur desperately grinded against the whining male.

The reaction was immediate. Merlin keened and suddenly grabbed his Prince's hair, tugging as he arched again in pleasure.

The only thing Arthur could think of was just how fucking good that felt.

He grinded again. This time grabbing the warlocks hips and holding him steady.

"Arthur stop!" Merlin gasped as the Heat pooled over and spiked in his stomach. He grabbed at the last sliver of rational thought and with unknown strength, jerked away from Arthur's hold.

Before the Omega could sprint from the room, Arthur flung out an arm and caught him. The action sent them both flying to the floor, where they lay sprawled in a heap.

Arthur knocked the breath out of Merlin by slamming on top of him. The Prince then gathered his bearing first, straddling the winded warlock.

"Arthur please, think about what you're doing." Merlin panted, struggling beneath the stronger man.

There was a small part of Arthur that was screaming at him to stop, an instinct telling him he was hurting the Omega, when it was his job to protect.  
>Arthur faltered, momentarily regaining control. However it immediately vanished when he caught sight of the sweating Omega panting beneath him, eyes blown back with lust and chest heaving with desperation.<p>

It was almost enough to send Arthur into a rut.

"Merlin..." He growled, attacking the warlocks neck with his lips.

Merlin let out an embarrassing mewl and bucked his hips before he could stop himself.

Spurred by this action, Arthur began to grind down. Enticing more submissive sounds from his manservant beneath him.

Which each second Arthur grew harder and harder, the noises Merlin made were sending feelings straight to his groin.

And the pheromones pouring off of him...

Arthur rutted hard down onto Merlin, he was so, so close to ripping off the remainder of Merlins clothes and taking him right there on the floor.

The only thing stopping him was the persisting knowledge that Merlin was not consenting to this.

There was a crash in the other room and Arthur froze, snapping back to a reality which was not the Heated Omega.

He heard Gaius calling out for Merlin, and the sound of heavy books being dumped on the table.

Merlin whimpered softly.

Arthur felt a pang and sudden regret, pride got the better of him and he jumped up off of his manservant and charged out of the room, shoving past Gaius as he did so to save being caught in such a raunchy situation.

Merlin whimpered again but this time at the loss of the needed warmth from the Alpha's body.

He had wanted Arthur to stop because they just _couldn't_ yet his body needed nothing more.

Angered at his own conflictions, Merlin sat up on his elbows as Gaius burst into the room.

"Heavens sake, Merlin!" Gaius shrieked.

"I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you end up in a state like this! I assume that was Arthur who just went charging past. At least he came to his senses, honestly will need to have you two separated in a more secure way until you come down from your Heat."

Merlin didn't reply but turned away to hide his throbbing erection. Gaius got the message and sighed, leaving the room to pour Merlin another ice cold bath.

After the encounter in Merlins chambers Arthur threw himself into work.

It wasn't that the memory of the ordeal was embarrassing (which it was) but the mere thought of it stirred the pent up lust within the Alpha.

He wanted Merlin.

No.

He _needed_ Merlin.

The need to claim the Omega, just begging to be mated, was painfully great.

Arthur had no idea how long he could last.

Obviously, his father, like with Gwen, would be thoroughly against the idea of Arthur having a male mate.

Not because Merlin was male, but because he could not bear pups. However him being male was also taboo on its own.

The Prince sighed. This would last as long as Merlins Heat. Which due to their previous encounter would now be prolonged.

Arthur could just imagine the warlock touching himself to relieve the Heat, all day just lying on his bed, drenched in sweat and pumping his cock – no fingering his wet ass whilst moaning the Alpha's name over and over.

The very mental image caused Arthur to groan out loud, to which George looked up from where he was polishing the Prince's shoes.

"Anything the matter, sire?" He enquired.

"No. Dismissed, George."Arthur answered curtly. He needed some time alone to tend to his little friend now standing to attention. (Just for Jade 3)

George bowed and left, shutting the door in his obnoxiously boring wake.

As soon as the door clicked shut Arthur slammed one hand onto his desk, and thrust the other down his pants, gripping his eager cock.

He growled as he jerked himself roughly, the pleasure almost forcing him to his knees as he brought back that image of his fuckable manservant furiously masturbating to sate his own lust.  
>The Alpha felt that feeling stir up in his chest again, his blood set on fire.<p>

Arthur's own hips rolled in time with his jerks; he felt a familiar heat pool in his stomach, telling him he was close.

Letting Merlins name slip through his lips, Arthur's pumped his cock twice more before spilling his seed all over his hand, his head thrown back in a rather animalistic moan.

After Arthur came he sighed in relief.

This couldn't go on. Arthur had to do something about it. Now.

He wasn't even the one in Heat yet he still felt the pain of utter forbidden desire.

The Prince retired early, stripping himself of almost all clothes, and climbing beneath a single sheet.

It was going to be a long, hot night.

Arthur awoke to the sound of a breathy moan.

He shot up in bed, disturbed from a dream where he was rather violently screwing Merlin atop his breakfast table, and who was begging for more, and went immediately into a defensive.

The Prince grasped a sword from the side of his bed and zoned in on the intruder, pinning him to the door of the wardrobe, blade at the throat.

"Arthur..." The intruder moaned in an all too familiar voice.

"Merlin." The Prince breathed.

Without asking why Merlin was even there, he flung the sword away, grabbing the warlock by his already bruised hips and smashed their lips together.

The kiss was messy, needy, and heated. Within seconds Arthur had dominated his manservants mouth with his tongue, hands trailed beneath his shirt, scraping the flesh and ripping the garment right off.

The action of ripping away his shirt left both men breathless, they pulled apart panting hard into each others mouths.

Merlins hands were roughly twisted into Arthurs hair, pulling them closer together. He could feel the warmth, the strength rippling off the older man and Merlin moaned with need.

"Alpha..I...I need..." Merlin mewled needily, palming his Prince's locks.

It was at that moment of total submission did Arthur lose every ounce of control.

He grabbed the Omega roughly by the hips and swung him round, throwing him onto the bed.

Merlin yelped "Alpha!" Once more as he hit the sheets, then Arthur was on him once more, literally pouncing on the keening warlock, tongue and teeth trailing down his naked torso as he keened and moaned.

Arthur's actions were rough, hurried, so much for many things impossible to do at once.

The Alpha assaulted his chosen Mates chest with bites and sucks and rough kisses, which trailed down to his sensitive stomach, where dragged his teeth along the burning skin.

"Alpha please! I need!" Merlin moaned again, tortured by the teasing kisses. He threw his head back onto the rumpled royal sheets, and bucked up his hips again to brush his throbbing hard on against Arthur's chin.

The exposed Omega shivered with lust, his entire body convulsing in the pleasure as Arthur immediately engulfed his throbbing member in his hot, wet mouth.

Arthur sucked hard, enticing a scream from the writhing man on his sheets.

Merlin thrashed, his legs looped around the Prince's neck and squeezed, forcing his cock deep down the Royal's throat.

Arthur choked slightly before gripping the already bruised hips of the moaning male, and holding him steady, completely at the mercy of the Prince's assaulting mouth.

The Prince lapped his tongue lovingly around the warlocks length, closing his eyes and hummed in appreciation to the sound of Merlin's pleasured screams.

The sounds Merlin was making were a mix between ecstatic screams of "Arthur!" And "Alpha!" and heated moans of incoherently formed words, but no doubt those of pleasure and praise.

Merlin came without warning, his hot cum shot down Arthur's throat, and his head fell back in a silent scream.

Swallowing, Arthur flipped Merlin over and stopped transfixed at the sight of his manservants pert, white ass.

He squeezed the warlocks cheeks, ignoring the spent pants as the Omega gained sense after his orgasm.

Merlin was already slick. He was open and ready, practically begging for Arthur to take him there.

Without hesitation, Arthur thrusts two fingers inside the hot, wet, tight hole.  
>The submissive cried out at the intrusion, jolting hard in pain.<p>

Arthur cooed softly, stroking his Mates hips with his thumb in attempts to calm him.

"Relax Merlin." He murmured planting soft kisses on the Virgin's spine.

The Omega whimpered but pressed back against Arthur's fingers, signalling him to carry on.

Arthur found Merlin stretching and adjusting easily. As though the warlock's body was just made for Arthur to enter.

Which in a way, he was.

It didn't take long to have Merlin's loud moans of pain to turn to ones of pleasure.

Soon Arthur was adding another finger, and the warlock was fucking himself hungrily on each one.

Arthur's mind was a red haze of lust, the stretching, however satisfying it was to reduce Merlin to such a state, the need to feel the motion of his cock deep inside the other male, driving him insane like this, was far greater.

He yanked out his digits, unforgivingly, causing the Omega to whine at the loss.

But the emptiness was short-lived, as before Merlin knew it, Arthur was lining his member up to Merlin's hole. And with a roll of his hips, pushed in.

The response was immediate.

Arthur barely heard his Mates lustful scream, as his own throbbing member was gripped so tight, his mind went blank.

Meanwhile, now lying on his front, Merlin mewled and buried his face into the sheets, his thighs quivered at the sensation of Arthur pressed so hard inside him.

Merlin fisted the sheets, twisting his trembling hands right into the fabric, as Arthur panted, hands on the Omega's back and cock seated balls-deep inside his slick hole.

It took a few more moments for Merlin to adjust and Arthur to gather his senses.

When he sensed his Mates resigned mewls, Arthur knew he was ready.

The Prince held onto Merlin's hips once more, and pulled out so that only the head of his cock penetrated his sweet-smelling lover.

Merlin whimpered in anticipation.

With a smooth stroke of the younger mans hips, Arthur suddenly and roughly plunged back into the Omega, drawing out a loud moan from both the men.

Arthur thrusted again.

"Mphh, Alpha... Yes!" Merlin managed to cry out. Ecstatic to finally experience mating.

The Prince growled as he tightened his grip and pounded into his manservant over and over again.

With each thrust, Merlin made a new and even more delicious sound, and each one spurred Arthur to screw the warlock harder and harder.

It was only when the Prince lent forward to bite his shoulder, did Merlin _really _scream.

It was at that angle that Arthur's cock struck a chord deep inside the younger man.

"Gods. Arthur yes! Right there, Arthur! Gods!" Merlin lifted his head, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy.

On finding his prostate, Arthur shared Merlin's extra pleasure. At each thrust, the Omega clenched every muscle, squeezing the Alpha's cock to an almost painful point.

It was enough to send Arthur truly into a rut.

The Prince fucked his manservant with relentless force. Head thrown back once more as he began to pant. Heat pooling throughout his body to climax in the Alpha's stomach.

He couldn't last much longer.

The sounds his Mate was making was driving him closer and closer to the edge. Heat spreading through physical connection of the Prince and his manservant.

Neither cared how much noise they made now, their only priority was the increasing speed and ferocity of Arthur's rough thrusts.

And Arthur was close. So very close to becoming undone inside his servant.  
>And Merlins yelps and screams had been reduced to incoherant streams of moans and whimpers.<p>

Pounding harder and harder until the gathering Heat threatened to make him explode, did Arthur come.

If he even screamed; he didn't realise. The orgasm knocking him blind.

The sensation of such an Alpha coming so hard, so deep inside of him, threw Merlin undone as well.

His orgasm followed suit as he stained the sheets, with one last scream of "ALPHA!"

Merlin collapsed beneath his Prince, Arthur still knotted inside him.

The clenching of Merlin's muscles milked out the last of Arthur's orgasm and he rode through the pleasure, panting heavily.

Merlin's Heat was finally satisfied. He was mated.

But now he was cold.  
>As Arthur's vision returned, he pulled out gently, shushing Merlin's pained moan.<p>

Still panting he encircled an arm around his Mate's waist, shocked at his sudden Chill.

He pulled Merlin to his chest, nuzzling the warlocks hair.

The Chill was a natural reaction to mating, now the Heat was subsided, came the coldness which encouraged the Mates to cuddle and nurture their newfound bond.

Now exhausted, Merlin smothered himself in Arthur's warmth; he was already falling asleep when the older man tugged the royal sheets around the both.

A healthy tiredness was also sweeping through Arthur as he buried his nose into his Mates hair.

"Mine." He murmured, inhaling deeply.

And Merlin smiled.


End file.
